peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 September 2000
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2000-09-21 ;Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc) *''Note From PeterG: I swear I am doing this now - transcribing this show as of 2010-02-09 '' * * Sessions *Electric Music AKA only session, recorded 2nd July 2000. * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''John's quickfire intro to the programme sputters to a halt when the first track refuses to play...'' *Speeder: Underachiever (CD: Karma Kids) Creeping Bent BENT 058cd *Luciano: Aluta Continua (The sStruggle Continues) (split 7" with Soundbox Krew) Soundbox SBS 009 *Electric Music AKA: Psychics Fo (session) *Outcast: From the Hip (12" - The Family EP) Kingsize KS41 *Outcasts: Just Another Teenage Rebel (7") Good Vibrations GOT 3 *Radiohead: Kid A (album - Kid A) Parlophone CDKIDA 1 *Topper: Newid er Mwyn Newid (EP - Dolur Gwddw) Sain CRAI 075 *Neotropic: Memories (v/a album - Xen Cuts) Ninja Tune ZENCD 49X *Electric Music AKA: Let It Flow (session) *Nile: Chapter For Transforming Into A Snake (CD: Black Seeds of Vengeance) Relapse RR 6448-2 *Red One: Kung Fu Fresh (v/a promo 3x12" Ram Raiders Volume 1) Ram RAMM 30 *PJ Harvey: A Place Called Home (album - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island CIDZ 8099 *To Rococo Rot: Numbers In Love (7" - Smaller Listening / Numbers in Love) Soul Static Sound SOUL 26 *Electric Music AKA: Look So Haunted (session) *Winston Reedy: She's The One () Chant *Swearing At Motorists: Thin Man From North Main (album - Number Seven Uptown) Secretly Canadian SC32 *Add N To X: Monster Bobby (album - Add Insult To Injury) Mute CDSTUMM187 *Ted Heath & His Orchestra: The Creep (78 - The Creep) Decca Pig's Big 78 *Union Kid: Get This Message Back To Base (EP: The Test) White Label of 1970 080170CDS *Electric Music AKA: The First Day Of Nothing (session) *Nectarine No 9: Constellations Of A Vanity (CD EP - Constellations Of A Vanity) Beggars Banquet BBQ 348CD *DJ Vini vs. Funk Monster: Dominion (12") Botchit Breaks BBV002 *Electroscope: Igloo (v/a album - Yr Agog) Oggum OG10 CD *Jimmy Reed: High and Lonesome (LP: The Legend - The Man) Joy JOY 111 *''John is now wondering if his previous claims that he saw Jimmy Reed in Dallas are correct....'' *Fluxion: Omnibus (2x12" Bipolar Defect) Chhain Reaction CR-32 *Electric Music AKA: Lose Yourself in the Crowd (session) *PJ Harvey: Good Fortune (album - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island CIDZ 8099 *Ladytron: Another Breakfast With You (EP: Mu-Tron EP) Invicta Hi Fi LIQ011CD *Ray Charles: Midnight Hour File ;Name *a) 2000-09-20 John Peel - (DAB) (DK recorded).mp3 (misdated). Re-upped version renamed 2000-09-21 2000-09-20 John Peel - (DAB) (DK recorded).mp3 *b) jp000921 ;Length *a) 2:00:43 *b) 1:59:50 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary! *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available * a) Mooo * b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Max-dat Tapes